I, Frankenstein: Alliance
by QuestRunner
Summary: Adam and Leonore are brought together to fight an upcoming holy war, a partnership neither of them wanted.


He passed the manila envelope to Terra, who took the documents with a surprisingly sturdy hand. She smiled at him, eyes flitting briefly over his face, seemingly surveying his canvas of scars though her mind was obviously elsewhere. Adam guessed her train of thought and placed a placating hand on her shoulder.

"No, Terra. You can't pursue this." His heart dropped as he uttered those words, but his resolve remained steadfast. He tried to cloak his emotions with his customary scowl, but Terra knew better. Her expression hardened.

"No, Adam. You, of all people, deserve this!" He shuffled backwards a step, releasing his grip on her shoulder and retreating into the shadow created by the stark illumination of the streetlight. He turned his head toward the darkness, self-conscious.

"I doubt father would agree. And I'm not talking about the Big Man in the sky," he added hastily, beating her to her own argument. "Look, Naberius should be reason enough. He may be descended now, but he'll crawl his way back up eventually. They all do. And in the meantime-" his voice gained a steely edge "-I need you to promise me you won't try to recreate anything from that journal. I know you memorized the procedure. Leonore has agreed to keep you safe so long as you leave those experiments behind. Otherwise, she could just smite you now and be done with this whole mess." He grimaced half-heartedly at his attempt at a joke, but Terra laughed. She walked forward to embrace him in a brief hug, simultaneously pulling him back into the light.

"She's not so bad. She saved us, remember? And she even helped me create a new identity for myself." The blonde waved the envelope teasingly. He knew full well what was inside: a fake birth certificate, driver's license...every document a human needed to start over and be connected to this world.

"You're the first human to see the gargoyles in their true form. Of course she would be on her best behavior!" he stated exasperatedly, but he had to concede that Terra had a point. He must have looked thoughtful, for Terra said sadly, "You should go see her. Give her a proper thanks before you...you leave." He stiffened at her insinuation, but couldn't exactly refute her. There was no question he was leaving. Terra pulled a sleek cell phone from her coat pocket and laid it gently in his calloused palm. "It's time you joined humanity, Adam. The world is evolving and so is technology. Now, I know you lived through the Stone Age, but I want to us to stay in contact." He chuckled despite himself and hefted the small object as if he didn't trust it.

"That..." would actually be extremely helpful "...isn't necessary."

"I've already put in my number. I'll call you if I come across any demon related activity and you call me whenever you want, got it?" His chuckle turned into full-blown laughter as he tucked the phone away. The feeling was refreshing. She pulled slowly away, turning toward the direction of her new apartment. "Give Leonore my best. And don't be a stranger!"

Adam watched Terra until she disappeared from view. Loneliness swept over him like a shroud. He shrugged his shoulders as if to dispel the sensation and headed determinedly toward the cathedral. The sooner he saw Leonore, the sooner he could leave. And the sooner he left, the better.

Leonore stood in the multicolored light of the immaculate stained glass window, praying for strength as she lifted her gaze skyward. Her fingers brushed against the ornamental symbol attached to her necklace, identical to the design etched into the floor at her feet. She took a deep breath and sighed. Adam was coming. The gargoyle priestess didn't know how she knew of his wayward arrival, only that she was less than enthused to see him again. He was ruthless. Impractical. Reckless. Infuriating.

Leonore padded across the room with a swish of her dress and took a seat on her bejeweled throne. Adam was at the front steps, she presumed, and would eventually seek an audience with her before he left. Maybe for good this time. But not her. She'd never forsake her duties here, in the cathedral she'd built with her heart and soul, waging the front offense against mankind's greatest enemy. A warm whisper and a kind nudge from Him caused her to worry the necklace between her fingers. She frowned as the words hit home.

"I don't understand. Have I not been loyal?" A soft, gentle murmur. Of course she'd been loyal. "Have I not defended the innocent from the hordes of evil?" Another praise of warmth. Of course she'd acted as God's shield. "Have I not welcomed Adam with open arms?" The reaction from Him was unexpected as the moonlight drifting through the stained glass weakened slightly. "But I gave him a name! I gave him shelter!" she objected. "Then why? Why send me away from here with the likes of him?"

As if on cue the elaborate doors creaked open and a familiar scarred figure sauntered inside, peering at her from the red light cast from the panes of stained glass.

"Good. You're here. I thought I'd have to search this entire place just to say goodbye," Adam stated gruffly, hanging back by the entrance. He didn't dare approach her throne as her gargoyle minions were no doubt keeping a watchful eye, ready to pounce on him should they detect even the slightest danger to their mistress. He wondered vaguely if his newfound soul was enough for him to be classified as human and therefore off limits by their holy standards. He glared into Leonore's poised face and suppressed a wince. Not likely. She continued to stare at him as one would an annoying insect and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes; a bad habit he had already picked up from his short time in civilization. Apparently some things would never change. "Well, thanks. For the rescue. Don't bother me again. Bye." He turned sharply on his heel, almost reaching the threshold of the doorframe when he heard her authoritative cry.

"Adam, wait!" This time he really did roll his eyes. "I know you didn't exactly want to come back here-"

"Well that's an understatement-"

"BUT," she continued sternly, "there are things more important that we need to discuss, all 'thank yous' aside."

"Like what?" Adam drawled. "My life is simple. We go our separate ways. A perfect partnership." Leonore pursed her lips. Add blunt and insufferable to the list, she thought, and clasped her hands together ever so slightly.

"Unfortunately, God does not wish for you to continue a life of solitude, as shocking as that may seem. He believes you require a companion of sorts. A moral compass." The reaction from the scarred man was expected as he took a few angry steps forward and balled his hands into fists.

"Are you telling me that Mr. High and Mighty is sending me a baby sitter?" Leonore clenched her jaw at the crass words. "Well, you can tell Him that I'm not interested." Adam dropped his gaze and made for the door a second time.

"Adam!" Leonore scowled. He didn't bother slowing his pace. "ADAM!" The priestess stood. It was seldom that she lost her temper, but even Adam knew better than to test its limits. He hesitated and stilled his steps. "I don't appreciate being referred to as a baby sitter."

Adam's once dead heart seemed to stop beating as her words pierced the silent air sharper than a holy blade. His anger simmered dangerously close to the surface as he whipped around, stalking forward with large strides. He stopped in the center of the chamber, feet planted firmly on the cross-cut symbol in the cold marble. Red tinted moonlight cascaded across his face, courtesy of the impressive stained glass window.

"I. Refuse."

"Adam-"

"The first time we met, you offered me sanctuary. You also gave me the decency to decline that offer." Leonore's eyes glinted like water steel in the pale light.

"This isn't a choice, Adam. God has demanded we work together. For what purpose, I cannot say." Adam grunted. His scars felt especially prominent tonight. Every twitch of his lips and twist of his torso sent a slight pulling sensation across his skin.

"Has He demanded you take my free will from me, as well?"

"I do not have the privilege to know His plan or purpose," came the priestess's chilly response.

"If I'm still a monster to you, some soulless creature-" She approached the scarred figure and matched his glare. She may have to assist him in this latest holy mission, but she didn't have to like it. And Adam certainly didn't need to know that God was sending her on her own personal odyssey.

"It is not my opinion that matters, Adam. You are a child of God, now, and He has chosen you."

"For what? What reason would He have with me?" Adam snapped.

"War." Leonore brushed past his dark overcoat and beckoned for him to follow. "We'll need to visit the armory. I believe some upgraded equipment is in order."

"My weapons are FINE," Adam bristled.

"I wasn't referring to you," she snapped, her voice echoing loudly through the revered halls. "I am in need of serviceable weapons. You can keep those barbaric atrocities to yourself." Adam matched her pace, his heavy, steel-enforced eskrima sticks bumping comfortably against his legs with every step.

"I'll have you know my ATROCITIES have kept me alive for the last two hundred years."

"That was your choice."

"THAT was survival!" Adam growled, unconsciously running a hand over his facial scars. "Had I returned for any assistance, you would have put me in chains. Hell, you DID put me in chains. And now I'm supposed to believe God has some bigger plan for me? There's something you're not telling me."

"Well?" Adam prodded. It wasn't until they entered the armory that Leonore decided to grace her unwanted guest with a response.

"I believe the same could be said about you." The slender hands ghosted lovingly over the chiseled blades that adorned the walls. "You spoke with Terra."

"Is that a crime? Talking to humans?" he spat. He kept his hands clenched at his side and refused to touch the glittering weapons, so far removed from the blunt instruments of torture that had served him faithfully for decades. The regal figure met his gaze from across the room.

"I warned you not to get too close. I gave her a new identity. You're supposed to let her live it." Adam clenched his jaw.

"We trust each other. As far as I'm concerned, my connection with Terra is none of your business." If past experiences had taught Leonore anything, lasting friendships only ended in pain and heartache. Wars weren't won by trust. They were won by blood. She chose a lightweight dagger that seemed to melt in her grip and strapped the unassuming weapon to her side.

"Do not mistake my words as callous. I only fear for my kind, and that of the human race. Terra is weak, Adam, a frail target in the midst of a war between gargoyles and demons. If she were to reveal our secrets-"

"She won't," Adam growled.

"We shall see," Leonore said simply, signaling the end of their conversation. After choosing a second blade, Leonore made for the entrance with her sulking companion in tow.

"You still haven't answered me. What are you hiding?" Adam demanded. She passed a lantern-lit hall where the sashes of the fallen hung with solemn reverence.

"God has tasked us with this mission and I intend to see it through...however, as you are NOT a guardian, do not for one second believe that I will discuss anything with you except on a need-to-know basis. I am not one to be read like an open book." Adam barked out a harsh imitation of a laugh, much to her surprise.

"Well, since we're on the subject of books now, you don't think MY FATHER'S journal should have been mine to keep in the first place?"

Leonore's pace never faltered.

"The demons would have easily over-powered you and taken the journal long before had it not been for our intervention."

"Intervention?" His eyes narrowed dangerously. "You mean THEFT! All those long years, not understanding who or what I was. Only to find out you held my past from me all along." Adam's initial anger resurfaced, this time spilling out of him like a dormant volcano unleashing its fury for the first time. "And you call Naberius a demon? I think your kind may have more in common with THEM than-"

Leonore swung her expertly crafted dagger out of its sheath and brought it tight against the flesh of his throat.

"And here I thought we were getting along so well," he grumbled. She ignored his retort and kept the blade steady.

"Not so long ago, you fought alongside my kind against Naberius' assault. Many perished that day-brothers and sisters I'd nurtured for centuries." The priestess gestured at the sashes lining the walls with her free hand. "You speak of lost books and wounded pride. But which of us suffered greater? Do not pretend to know about my family." The words were blunt, severe, made to hurt. Leonore lowered the blade with another flick of the wrist. Adam brought a hand to his neck and rubbed the tender skin. She turned on her heel.

"Shall we continue or do you wish to antagonize me further?"

"Lead the way."

Even two hundred years later, the creature still had no sense of remorse. God give me strength, she thought wearily, as she entered the grand atrium, the last barrier between herself and the outside world. A religious road trip with this abomination was the last thing she wanted. Silently she pleaded for release, for mercy, but her Father was silent.


End file.
